ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Briefs
Venus was an android called Android 23 who's created by Doctor Gero in his hidden laboratory before he was slain by 17 and 18 in the future. She was designed to destroy the z warriors, but is seen as faulty because of her refusal to kill. Venus makes her debut in Future Trunk's timeline after shin budokai 2 another road's Future Majin Buu Saga . She lived in Parsley City inside silver capsule house during the android saga then moved to West City (do to Parsley City being destroyed by Future 17 and 18.) History Android Saga When Venus was a teen, she lived a hard life due to the androids destroying everything. She was found by found and raised by female Vale-Tudo fighter. She lived a perfect life with her adoptive mother but then came the day the androids destroyed her home, Venus and adopted mother tried to to escape from Parsley City but then some rubble from a torn down building fell on Venus's mother. Venus tried to rescue her mother but she told Venus to get out of the city and She did watching Venus escape. Venus ran to get free from the androids but then she was encountered by Android 17. She tried it escape him but then he blasted her in her face causing her to get a scar on her left eye. 17 watched as Venus lied on the ground unconscious and prepared to deliver the final blow to her but then she was rescued by Future Gohan and Pre-Teen Future Trunks. She was brought to safety by Trunks as Gohan fought off the androids. Trunks brought Venus to capsule corp and she was observed by Bulma. After she was back in shape, she thanked Trunks and Bulma for helping her and walked off. Before she tried to leave Bulma gave Trunks a bag of capsules to give to Venus and he gave them to her. She thanked her new friends and left. The Future Buu saga After the defeat of Future kid buu (thanks to Goku, Gohan, Future Bardock, Goten ,and Future Gohan wiping him out with a family kamehameha), Venus as an adult lived a perfect in west city as a Detective and a Vale-Tudo fighter (after her deceased adopted mother.). She also gained a lot of experiences of life experiences from Mr.Popo. 3 months laters, she was shopping for some new clothes and she once again met her childhood friend and crush, Trunks. The two had caught up on the times they had together as kids,and went places. After 3 week, the two began to fall for each other and later became a couple. Trunks and Venus went on dates and they even won 5 tag team fighting tournaments and met Future Videl who's Future Gohan's fiancé. After 8 dates Trunks proposed to Venus and she says yes then 5 days later they got married ,and had to kids." Appearance Venus wears Blue Tank top with blue, white ,and blue Vale-Tudo gloves. She's has dark brown skin, white hair and right her eye is green but the other eye is bloody red with a scar 17 gave her. Personality A seemingly ruthless fighter at first, it becomes clear that she views battle as the extension of her opponent's inner self. She is always willing to share any of her wisdom with others but as soon as you threaten her family, friends or home, all humor leaves her. The same can be said of even trying to discuss her daughter and son. Honor seems to always be on her mind.